


Just A Taste Adventure

by StormieLikeWeather



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, SesshomaruXKagome - Fandom, sesskag - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Kagome - Freeform, Lemons, Sesshomaru - Freeform, Sesshomaru's true form oral, Sesskag - Freeform, Smutt, Tentacle Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather
Summary: When Kagome gets lost in a storm what is she to do? Create your own smutty adventure by choosing the path you want Kagome to go. Instructions inside.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Collection of SessKag Stories, SessKag stories that are already finished





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instructions: When you get to the end of a chapter there will be two choices, they will each correspond to a specific chapter. Follow your choice to the chapter listed. When you get to an ending it will say so at the bottom of the chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Running through the downpour, Kagome searched out shelter. In the middle of the forest. Lost, and soaked to the bone. Legs numb. She shook the thought of giving up out of her mind. It wasn’t in her to admit defeat. 

Though her head filled with fear and uncertainty, she focused on the will to survive.

Lightning struck and illuminated the pitch night. A cave showed bright in the distance, welcoming and hopefully bear-free. 

She rallied the rest of her strength. 

“Just a little farther!” Feet pounded over the mud.

Another bolt slashed through the sky. The cave entrance beckoned her forward. 

As soon as she made it inside, she leaned back against the rock wall and caught her breath. The back of her arm wiped the water from her eyes, and her bangs up to her hairline. “Ahh...” She leaned down to rub her suddenly aching legs. 

The chill she had felt began to wash away with warmth, though she hadn’t started a fire. 

Hugging herself, she turned in a small circle. Somewhere in the bowels of the cave, heat radiated. It’d be dangerous to move through an unknown cave, especially in the dark, yet she couldn’t remain in the cold. 

If there was a fire somewhere she had to find it. 

She took small steps through the darkness toward the warmth. One hand on the wall, she felt her way forward. The path turned and a gentle light glowed. 

The small fire lit the room enough for her to notice the unoccupied futon in the corner. Noticing it was near death, she took one log from the rack against the wall and threw it into the fire. It crackled greedy sounds as it ate it up. 

It was safe to say that for the moment, she was alone. For how long she couldn’t speculate, but her clothes had to come off whether someone showed or not. She stripped quickly and laid her clothes on the rock floor in front of the fire. 

A small trunk in the corner of the room caught her eye. She opened it up and threw a hand over her mouth, “No way.” 

A familiar haori laid perfectly folded before her. The red and white honeycomb pattern belonged to Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. 

Reluctant to touch, she stared at it and swallowed hard.

**Go to Chapter 2 -** A cold chill hit her damp skin. She grabbed the silky fabric into her hands and put it on. His wrath would be the price of surviving the night. **\- Go to Chapter 2**

**Go to chapter 3 -** Pressing her lips together, she shut the trunk and instead climbed into the futon naked. **\- Go to chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

  
Taking a fur off the futon, she wrapped it around her shoulders and sank to the floor by the fire. 

  
The warmth had her body calming, while the crackling sounds had her mind doing the same. Lulled to sleep by the atmosphere, she didn’t notice when Sesshomaru returned. 

  
He looked her over. It did not take much for him to know what happened to her, though how she had made it to his cave he couldn’t be sure. 

  
Without any reservations, he began pulling the fur from her sleeping form and paused. His hand stilled midair. 

  
She had put on his haori. Her small body looked swallowed in the rich fabric. Instead of pulling the fur away completely, he moved his fingers to her face. Caressing the softness of her cheek. Her lips plucked over his thumb, a chaste kiss. 

  
His face grew hot. The unusual stirring of his blood moved his body with curiosity. Taking her into his arms, he brought her to the futon and placed her on one side. 

  
After stripping to his usual sleep attire of a simple fundoshi, he climbed inside and brought himself to the warm line of her smooth body. 

  
Waking to a strong embrace, Kagome blinked and looked down. One striped arm draped over her midsection. She peered up and pressed her suddenly smiling lips together. 

  
Sesshomaru looked like a sleeping god. 

  
He smelled like a god too. 

  
She turned onto her side against the line of his body, blushing as she realized he was likely naked. His bare chest dared her to run her fingers along the solid ridges of muscle.

  
Tentatively, just a hair above his skin, she ran her fingers down his abdomen. 

  
He groaned. 

  
She stared up at his face. With a wince she waited to be scolded or worse, killed, but he quickly settled. 

  
With more courage, she tried it again, this time focusing on the soft texture of his skin. She circled his perfect naval. When he groaned, she did so again. 

  
Tilting her head, she realized he was a heavy sleeper, at least in his own space. 

  
At camp he’d have been awake the moment her lashes fluttered open. 

  
So close to his face, she let her curiosity make her bolder. With little caution, her lips brushed over the edge of his jaw. Closing her eyes, she did it again. The rough texture of his facial hair returning tickled her lips. 

  
Bracing her hand on his thickly muscled shoulder, she leaned up and caressed the lobe of his ear. 

  
The sounds crawling up his throat made her wet, and the fact that Inuyasha’s deadly brother was stirring her arousal made her even more excited. 

  
She flicked her tongue over his pointed ear and he groaned. A clawed hand moved and she paused, watching his face. He had not awoken. 

  
Peering down, she found his hand over the torn remains of his fundoshi. Heart pounding, she moved down the bed. Standing tall with twin stripes at both its head and base, his cock called to her like a beacon. 

  
The pink tinged skin looked so soft. A thick vein ran up it’s underside, pulsing with blood. She wondered just how it’d feel inside her vagina. In her palm. In her mouth. She squeezed her thighs together but it relieved nothing.

  
Two fingers reached out. A quick curious stroke. 

  
Cashmere. 

  
So amazingly soft. 

  
She poked the spongy head.

  
He hissed, but did not stir. 

  
Wetness pearled at the tip. She stared, mesmerized as it beaded larger. 

  
Reaching out, she slid her finger over the slippery fluid and brought it to her mouth. A tentative lick and she tilted her head once more at the unusual flavor, not bad, not great, pretty neutral. Her vagina contracted and she felt her own fluids further slicken her pussy. Another lick and she decidedly liked it, especially the way her body reacted to each taste.

  
With longing she looked at his cock, hoping for more to spill, but nothing happened. 

  
She caressed his shaft and a little more came, but not enough to satisfy. She massaged his tight balls while stroking. Her nerves thrummed. A soft needy moan escaped her lips as her pussy grew wetter and wetter.

  
His groans and gasps made her walls contract, aching to be filled. As more precum dripped down his fleshy penis head, she leaned down and tasted it directly. 

  
At the sensation, he growled a deep purr that made her pussy weep. 

  
Lapping up the clear liquid, she glanced back up at the sleeping Lord. His claws were dug into the furs beside them. Lips parted just enough for his sounds to crawl up his throat. 

  
How he managed to remain asleep was a mystery, she hoped he'd wake and fuck her. Ease her ache. 

  
Rolling her tongue over his delicious cock, she filled her mouth with it before coming back up. His hips rose off the bed in a slight sleepy thrust as she drew him deeper into her mouth. The unique flavor coated her tongue and she drew his cock out and over her lips, painting them like his arousal was her lipstick. 

  
Her uterus painfully twitched in her lower abdomen. So badly did she need release. Everything felt tight inside. 

  
She ran her hands over his hips, pleading with her eyes that he wake up. Nothing but decadent sounds answered her pleas.

  
Ignoring conscience, she did the only thing that was sure to end her suffering. She climbed on top of him, straddled his waist, and gave in to temptation. His haori pooled around them, letting the front of her body free to the cool cave air.

  
Holding his penis tight, she rubbed it from her clit to the entrance of her vagina and back up, mixing slick hot arousal fluids that the both of them had produced. As she groaned and tried to keep up the movement through, "Fuck. Yes, mmm," sensations, his eyes snapped open red and her hand slipped. 

  
In an instant, he thrusted into her aching pussy. Claws gripped her hips, pulling a gasped cry from her open mouth. 

  
He fucked her from below to the speed and pressure he wanted. She was so wet it didn't matter how hard or fast. "Ahh! So-! Good!"

  
Her breasts bounced as he forced her body to become the perfect sheath.

  
Her moans were rough and ragged, mixed with gasps and groans. 

  
Her mind sunk into the pleasure of his cock driving into her. 

  
A clawed hand caught her long hair, pulling it back as he came up off the bed to roughly kiss her lips. His sharp canines nipped her bottom lip and he licked the tiny wound closed. 

  
His mouth moved over her cheek and jaw. Tears slipped down her face as her vagina pulled his cock in and out, and he obliged by filling her out so completely. Hitting every perfect spot. His mouth and cock gave her life. Breathless, her chest heaved. The intensity had her begging him to fill her with his cum.

  
When his cock finally gifted the first jolt of semen, it rushed white hot. Nerves sang. Her pussy hungrily sucked it up into her cervix. 

  
She tried to roll her hips and keep going, but the night caught up to her and exhaustion had her falling against him, clinging to his sweat slickened chest. 

  
Her mouth brushed his ear, and she kissed him, muttering, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

  
Relaxing around her, his nails left her hip and he held her close. "You may grow to regret what you've done." He muttered.

  
His words felt haunting. The way his fingers caressed her cheek and jaw, red tinted gold eyes looking back at her with a passion she couldn't quite compare to any gaze she'd ever been given by anyone, she wasn't sure what his words could possibly mean.

  
Firm lips stole a kiss, and she happily obliged.

  
**Go to chapter 6 -** It wasn't until the morning came that she began to understand what he had meant. **\- Go to chapter 6**

  
**Go to chapter 7 -** "I don't live my life with regrets." **\- Go to chapter 7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

  
Ensconced in warm furs, Kagome gathered them up to her chin and breathed in the smell of the demon lord. They were well worked and tanned, feeling much like buttery silk against her bare skin. Quickly all the dampness left her flesh. Her fingers tucked into the soft fur, luxuriating in the feel and smell. She sighed.

  
The makeshift blankets slipped over her skin. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

  
Stirring slightly, something caressed the side of her face. It traced her parted lips. A soft gasp only beckoned for it to continue. 

  
Her heart thrummed and her nerves begged for more. 

  
Heat slid against her legs. Fine hair slipped along her smooth shaved skin. 

  
She moaned as something warm ran over the back of her thigh. Languorous strokes. Her fingers buried into the fur and she wrapped herself a little tighter against the heat that pressed against her.

  
Something held her stomach in a possessive grip. Firm and smooth, her back was pulled against what felt like a chest, and in her sleepiness, she simply leaned into it with a groan.

  
She felt incredibly wet. Arousal built an ache between her legs, but when she moved to touch herself, her hand connected with another. Long fingers with sharp tips.

  
Her breasts heaved with her breaths. She moved her hand over the fingers spread on her lower abdomen, guiding them lower. 

  
She gasped and groaned as those long fingers slipped between her labia, slid over her clit, and along the path to her aching vagina. “Ahh...” She hissed, burying her face against something firm and warm. Whatever it was smelled amazing, and slightly familiar. She rubbed her cheek and nose over the silken texture and groaned. 

  
Her imagination didn’t usually come with scents. “Mmm...” The groggy murmur was followed by a lick and another groan. Her dreams usually didn’t contain tastes either. It must have been her exhaustion. Something to be glad about. Her body needed this. Soft mewls escaped her as fingers played her pussy. Gods she needed this. Her clit pulsed as a thumb massaged it with a little pressure. 

  
Back arched and what felt like an erection pressed against her ass. 

  
Grinding into it, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that the mystery man made sounds as well. A deep groan caressed the shell of her ear.

  
Tasting the smooth skin she nuzzled against, she grinned when it turned and lips captured her own. A face. Her fingers moved over his angled cheeks and strong jaw. 

  
It was what she needed to make out the body against her.

  
His neck was turned and her back was against his chest as they spooned. He slapped his cock against her derriere and drew lines of precum over her supple flesh as his fingers dipped into her contracting pussy. 

  
Her sharp moans were captured by his hot tongue. She caught the feel of long canines on her bottom lip and she shuddered. The more he kissed her the less she could think. 

  
It was crazy how her mind pulled in more detail than she had first hand knowledge of. Fingers slid out, teasing her lips and clit with her own fluids as his penis teased her waiting vagina. She could feel it contracting, begging to pull in his thick long cock. 

  
Nails bit into her ass as he squeezed one side and filled her to the brim. Balls became flush with her skin and the tip of his erection brushed her cervix.

  
Her sharply moaned gasp broke their kiss. Teeth nipped and nibbled down her jaw, ear, neck, and shoulder. He licked the salt from her skin. As he moved inside her, she became lost to the feel of it caressing her nerves, careening her to orgasm after orgasm. 

  
His hand moved from her ass to her breast, massaging. He tweaked her nipple. The sounds she made had him so close to spilling his seed. He longed to have her pussy so full of his cum that it spilled like an overflowing cup. 

  
Pulse throbbing, he couldn’t resist suckling the warm skin just over it. She smelled so good. So perfectly fertile at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A good slow fuck. 

  
Her cheeks were flushed red and she had yet to open her eyes. Her sounds came like music, soft and hard, sharp and shallow. Panted breaths. 

  
He lapped up a bead of blood that his canine had nicked free. The sweet metallic drop tasted like nothing he’d ever known. His cock jerked, squeezed like a vice as she cried out once again. Hot semen spilled from him, filling her as his erection swelled at the base. Right up against her womb, his cock kept releasing. 

  
Letting go of one breast, he took the other and listened to her breathless cries. Her slippery clit kept his other hand busy and he played it to the tune of her moans. 

  
As he stayed locked inside her milking walls, he kept her high.

  
She didn't come down until they were able to separate. Her legs slid against his and she groaned with a squirm. 

  
Turning in his arms, her sleepy gaze blinked back at him. She tilted her head. "Ses...sho," she yawned, "maru?"

  
His growl came out like a purr, "I never would have guessed that my brother's Miko would so willingly offer herself to my bed." Grabbing her chin, he kissed her warm lips.

  
"I'm not your brother's." She murmured.

  
"Of course. Now you are mine." Licking and nipping her lip. 

**Go to chapter 4 -** "I'm my own, not anyone else's." **\- Go to chapter 4**

  
 **Go to chapter 5 -** "Weird dream..." **\- Go to chapter 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

  
"We shall see." Sesshomaru grabbed her chin, drawing his tongue up over her jaw and around to her ear, "No matter where you are, I will find you and make you beg to release your sweet fluids unto me, whenever I please." 

  
She shuddered as his warm body left her side. From possessive to kind, he let go of her chin and leaned down. Hot breath fanned her skin. 

  
Slow soft kisses plucked over her lips and she felt the pulling need to join him. Her fingers ran through his hair. Small moans skated over his tongue. The slick sweet heat of his mouth made her already satisfied pussy contract.

  
He licked her lip, "Rest. You will return to your group in the morning." 

  
Confused blue eyes stared at his back as he walked away.

  
Alone still the next morning, Kagome rinsed off in a shallow spring near the entrance of the cave. As she washed the night before became more real. Fingers ran over her slightly swollen pussy. Her vagina still felt slick with his cum. It made her feel achy and needy all over again. 

  
The more she thought about him thinking she'd come there for a tryst, the more aroused she grew. 

  
The more she stroked herself and played with her clit, the more she realized he'd spoiled her for his cock.

  
With an unsatisfied groan, she finished her bath. 

  
Once dry she donned her tattered clothes. The night before they had been brand new, but they were no match for a run through forests and a heavy storm.

  
Shielding her eyes from the sun, she could make out the mountains to the east. 

  
If she made it to the range, she'd know the way back to Edo. 

  
No sooner had she stepped foot into the wood, did she feel a force behind her. Something hidden but strong. 

  
She kicked up her heels and began to run.

  
Sesshomaru growled as he gave chance. The deliciously ripe scent of her arousal painted the wind. 

  
To have a taste. Just a taste. 

  
One. 

  
Or two.

  
He hadn't meant to want her again so soon, however the fertile scent tested his nerves, and since he didn't care to resist such a delicacy, he didn't bother with ignoring it.

  
As he pounced on her in a dry grassy clearing, he enjoyed the way her heart raced beneath his paw.

  
Expecting some evil threat, Kagome stared back at the giant Inuyoukai. "Se-sesshomaru!?" God his fur felt sinfully soft on her skin. 

  
Suddenly his large nose began sniffing her midsection.

  
"Ahh! Sesshomaru...W-what are you doing?" His nose burrowed between her legs, shoving up her tattered skirt. Pressure ground into her sensitive vagina. "Ahh, no! Sess! Not here-! Not like thissss mmnn..."

  
Her face felt hot. Completely flushed. It was too embarrassing. It felt so good. 

  
As his hot jagged tongue flicked out over her panties her back instinctively arched and a moan escaped her throat. "Sess!" Her legs squirmed as she tried to pull away from the mind numbing sensations of him lapping at her as a giant dog. 

  
It felt so wrong and so amazingly right.

  
A fang carefully caught the band of her panties and they tore away like rags. 

  
The cool wet of his nose felt starkly different than the heat of his oversized tongue. Somehow he maneuvered the tip against her opening and slipped up to her clit, tasting and teasing while making growling vibrations. 

  
"Ahh! Sessss!" Her fists buried into his soft white fur. "This is SO-! -Ahhhh!" Inner muscles contracted as the pressure in her lower abdomen grew. He didn't leave a second to recover from each toe curling lick. "Em-barrassing-Sessss!" Pleasure washed through her in a painful intensity. As she came he ate up all her slick wet desire. Her eyes teared up as each aftershock strummed her overly sensitive nerves. Every following touch made her gasp.

  
Drawing up his head, he licked up her abdomen and flicked open her button down blouse with his tongue. Both her breasts shifted for him. Taut little nipples caught his interest and he licked up her body again, catching both at the same time.

  
She clung to his giant head, wrapping her arms around his face. 

  
A whirlwind of youki crashed against them and suddenly a very naked Sesshomaru had his face nuzzled against her plush breasts. He pushed her legs apart and filled her with his solid cock. 

  
As gentle as he'd been the night before, now he couldn't contain the need to fuck her hard and fast. The sharply gasped moans that came with each thrust only made him go harder. Faster. 

  
Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her nails scratched at his back. 

  
As soon as his white-hot semen rushed against her waiting womb, she came again. Her inner walls pulled his seed deep inside. Her back fell against the grass and she let him go. 

  
Looking up at possessive amber eyes, her chest heaving. His cock was still inside her, swollen and hard as more and more semen filled her so fully that it over flowed. 

  
Her lashes closed as he reached down, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. 

  
“A little warning next time.” She whispered while opening her eyes. 

  
“I gave you one, next time be prepared.” Her scent spiked as he licked her cheek. 

  
“Next time?”

  
“You’ve given yourself to me, and I’ll take you when I desire.”

  
“And what about when I desire?” Her eyes were full of possession, and it made his cock ache. 

  
He ran his fingers through her hair and nipped her lip, “You will have me whenever you desire.”

  
An understanding. 

  
A promise. 

  
Soft lips plucked over firm ones. Her hot breath fanned his skin, “As long as there’s an understanding.”

  
“Indeed.” He grabbed her leg and pulled it back up over his hip. “It seems you desire me now, once again.”

  
“I do.” She giggled, drawing her arms around his neck and pulling herself up against his chest. “This is going to be an interesting agreement.”

  
“Hn.” He licked the side of her face, “I don’t mind.”

**AN: This is the first ending! Congratulations!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

  
Kagome yawned and smiled, running her fingers over Sesshomaru’s striped cheek, “You’re so pretty, you can keep me if you want to, pretty Sesshomaru.”

  
One long finger reached out to stroke down her forehead to the tip of her nose, "Go to sleep."

  
With a small grin, she cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. She obediently drifted to sleep with the soothing feel of claws running through her long black hair. 

  
Weeks later, Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag. Dreams kept her up at night and the uncomfortable air didn’t help. The sticky heat of the night had her hair stuck to the back of her neck. She quickly put it up into a messy bun with a band she’d left on her wrist. 

  
Her eyes were on the little parting gift of her accidental tryst. A little potted plant with one long stem topped with a bulb she figured would, at some point, bloom. 

  
Her name was written in perfect calligraphy on the pot. 

  
Tracing the characters, she wondered what Sesshomaru might be up to. He hadn’t been there the morning she woke, just the little plant. 

  
The dirt looked a bit dry. 

  
Though it was night and the moon was high, she shrugged out of her sleeping bag and took the plant into her hands. 

  
Not too far away, she walked to the river.

  
Scooping up the cool water into her hand, the first splashes went to her face. The plant came second. The liquid soaked into its roots. 

  
“You were thirsty...” She muttered to the plant before scooping up another palmful and letting it drink.

  
The water felt nice on her overheated skin. Before she could stop herself, she stripped down to nothing and slipped into the calm water.

  
“Ahh, that’s better.” Submerging herself, she quickly came up and rolled her shoulders. 

  
With the heat relieved, her mind was back to the dreams she’d been having. Sesshomaru plagued her mind and body with the memory of his touch. 

  
As her thighs moved together in the water, she could feel just how aroused the memory made her. Slick fluids painted between her legs. 

  
Alone, she leaned back on the large bounder at the river’s edge and let her back follow it’s curve. Peaked nipples ached in the suddenly cool feeling of the breeze. 

  
The wind washed over her damp flesh with a tease. 

  
Sliding her fingers between her legs, she teased her clit using her own wet heat as lube. She drew her fingers up and down both sides of her inner labia. 

  
As she touched herself the little potted plant at the base of the boulder began to tremble and lengthen. The bulbous tip slid up her leg and her eyes opened wide. 

  
Looking down, she saw where the plant was headed. Licking her lip, she stared as it moved up over her inner thigh. Curiosity kept from fighting the obvious path. 

  
The vine slipped between her legs, gently dipping into her hot wet fluids before it bounced back and fully slipped inside. 

Kagome groaned, digging her nails into her breasts with a rough squeeze as her spine arched up off the rock. The plant shifted and pulsed, working in and out of her contracting vagina. 

  
The feel of it was like no sex toy she’d ever used, and certainly it was no match for Sesshomaru’s cock, but it easily worked her to euphoric heights. 

  
Waking in the middle of the night, Sesshomaru knew the moment Kagome had activated his gift. The plant’s twin slipped into his futon. The bud at the top opened wide and lengthened to accommodate his thick cock. 

  
As it sucked him off, he could feel her and smell her. The fluid it used came from her own pussy. It was a trick used by inuyoukai Mates, and the moment he found her in his bed, he knew he’d have her as such. 

  
Soon enough. 

  
His cock pulsed with his seed and it filled the vine. It sucked and milked him dry, taking every last drop to be transferred to her womb through the link it shared with the plant he’d gifted her. 

  
Kagome cried out. The strange vine worked itself deeper, twisting against her sensitive nerves as it left and re inserted itself into her hole over and over again. Deeper and deeper. Faster and faster. 

  
Her moans came out hoarse as it continued to pump in and out. 

  
There was no end in sight. The pleasurable torture could last forever, and it wouldn’t matter, because she could think of nothing but the feel of it. 

  
As another orgasm split through her, she felt the bulb inside her grind against her cervix and contract with a delicious rush of hot sticky fluid.

  
With each jolt she could feel Sesshomaru’s youki bursting all around her. It washed over her like a sheet and soaked into her skin.

  
Even when the plant left her pussy, little jolts of sensation kept her panting. A thin sheen of sweat coated her flesh. Her uterus twitched in her lower belly. 

  
The next day she eyed the plant. It looked just as it had every day before, just as ordinary. Buzzing inside her, she could still feel him. Like they were somehow connected just from the plant filling her with his very essence. 

  
Though she told herself all day that she wouldn’t use it again, she found herself making an excuse to leave the camp with it late that evening. 

  
And every night there after.

  
Like a drug, she craved the high of feeling him inside her. As if it kept him with her throughout each day. 

  
When the group finally ran into him once again, a couple of months later, the shouts of inuyasha went mute to her ears and the world fell away. Her feet picked up. Her bag and bow hit the ground.

  
She ran through the field. Legs and arms caught him as she jumped into Sesshomaru’s waiting arms. His hands seemed to already know where to hold her. So familiar. As they kissed amidst the slack jaws and stares of her companions, she felt her very being hum in satisfaction. 

  
“Have you come to take us home?” A question warmed his jaw. 

  
Blue hopeful eyes gazed up into his possessive stare. One hand left her ass and ran up over her side to the slight hardness of her lower stomach. He nuzzled the side of her face, breathing in her scent. Firm lips caressed her cheek, “Now you are mine.”

  
It may have been a misunderstanding on the first night, but there was no way she’d ever be letting him go. “I am yours.” 

  
**AN: This is the second ending! Congratulations!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

  
“I don’t understand!” Kagome yelled over the sounds of weapons clashing. Just outside the barrier of the cave a battle had broken out between a plethora of female youkai. “What the hell does our fucking have to do with-” She flung her arms out in the direction of the mini war, “THAT!?”

  
When he didn’t answer immediately, she glanced over her shoulder. Brows rose into her hairline. “What are you doing?”

  
While it was his body and he could do as he pleased with it, she found him much more attractive with his canines attached to his gumline and jaw.

  
With a jerk, the second came out and he held them securely in his palm before dropping them one by one into a small purple silk pouch. “It’s for the pups.”

  
Instantly her blue eyes grew round, “Pups!?” Her voice dropped and her arms instinctively wrapped around her midsection, “What pups?” 

  
With a smirk and a glint in his amber eyes, he stalked close and grabbed her chin, “You do know how pups are made, don’t you? Ka. Go. Me.” 

  
“I do.” She snapped. 

  
“Good.” He grinned and kissed her small frown, “Eventually they will come after such activities are continued for a time.” He flushed a smile and his sexy canines were already growing back in place.

  
His mouth was too nice of a distraction, she had to force herself to think straight. With a groan, she pulled away, licking her lips. “Who said we’d continue having such activities?”

  
A delicate brow arched as if to say, “Seriously?”

  
“Fine.” She crossed her arms, “But there are ways to prevent pregnancy you know, just because they don’t have them here doesn’t mean they don’t exist.”

  
The amused glint in his eyes faded and he shook his head, “If you do not wish to carry my young, I will not continue having such activities with you. Not now that you’ve started this mess, I have no choice.” He flung his energy outward and pushed the crowd back another few meters.

  
“I never said I don’t want to!” She blushed, clapping her hands over her big mouth. “Just that I don’t right now.” She muttered into her palms.

  
With a sigh, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face the angry mob outside, “You see these females?”

  
“Yesss?”

  
“They will try to kill you until you are carrying my young and are officially claimed as my mate.”

  
“Oh?” Her brows pinched, “OH! Noooo, why!? I’m not ready to be Marri-Mated!”

  
“Must you ask?” He held her back against his chest as his hand moved between her legs. 

  
“Sess...?” She whimpered. Her fingers closed around his forearm, keeping herself steady as he moved within her pussy.

  
Even in broad daylight in front of Kami and everybody, he made her want him. 

  
Her borrowed haori easily parted and he ran his fingers deeper until they were thickly coated in the fluids painting her inner walls.

  
The women outside the barrier ceased fighting. Each one turned with a seething glare. 

  
“Do not close your eyes.” He snapped and she opened them wider. “Good. Now, taste.”

  
Staring at the angry crowd, Kagome ran her tongue over his two offered fingers. The slick fluids were a myriad of flavors, and she could tell it wasn’t just her own despite having a bath since they’d had sex. 

  
He took her chin, and kissed her cum slickened lips, licking the leftovers from her mouth with a groan. “By taking my seed within your body, you initiated a courtship.”

  
“Oh?” She didn’t mean to sound so breathless, but the way he made her feel... “You’re sure we can’t just be friends that have a lot of sex?”

  
With a slight growl, his jaw tensed, “Have you offered such an agreement to any other?”

  
Shaking her head, she reached out and stroked his striped cheek, “Only you.”

  
His eyes softened, “It’s not the way things work in youkai society.” Holding her close, he nuzzled her neck and gave it a tentative lick. “The process has begun and you will either follow it through or I will be forced to choose another. I refuse. I will kill all who dare try to touch my person, however you, wherever you go, will be a threat to any female wanting to try. My essence is not one to be rid of.”

  
As he teased her neck, she bit her lip to keep from moaning. For many moments she thought the situation over. In the end there was only one thing to do. “I initiated it...”

  
“You did.” He kissed her shoulder.

  
With a soft sigh, she licked her lips and let herself relax to the soft caress of his lips and hands, “Since you’re good with Rin, and easy on the eyes...I’ll have your baby and become your mate.”

  
"Glad you find the arrangement so agreeable." He grabbed her chin and kissed her small smile. "I won't let you leave until this task is complete."

  
"No?" His hands were already pushing the silk haori out of the way, "What about them?" 

  
"Hn." He continued touching and teasing.

  
One of the demonesses whacked her large fan against the barrier with a thwack.

  
Her green eyes challenged. 

  
"This one is mine, go get your own!" Kagome growled. 

  
The youkai snarled, flashing her sharp rows of teeth. 

  
"Okay," Kagome pressed her lips together to avoid snapping at the bitch. She turned in Sesshomaru's arms and caught the side of his face. 

  
Her thumb ran over his smooth stripes as he looked at her curiously. 

  
"You can fuck me here." She bit out, "I want them to see that you want me and only me." 

  
Instead of speaking, Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard, licking into her mouth while forcing her groin against his hard cock. 

  
One leg draped over his muscular thigh. Her fingers tangled into his hair. She nibbled on his bottom lip and her pussy grew wetter with his groan.

  
Divested of clothes, he pushed her down against the soft thick grass. As he kissed up her body, his long silver hair became a curtain for the world.

  
She shook her head, "But I want them to know...Ahh.."

  
His tongue flicked her hard nipple, "They know, and you are mine." She hissed as his canines scraped along her breast, "Only I am privy to the look of ecstasy on your face." 

  
"Sess..." She wiped her suddenly teary eyes and coaxed him up to her face. She kissed him softly, slowly. "I need you." Her whispered confession had her entire body thrumming with oversensitivity, "I didn't even know that I needed you, but now I know." 

  
His sword calloused thumb brushed the tears from her eyes. Hot breath kissed her skin, "Let's keep each other." His lips felt hot against her own. His hand grabbed her hip and he moved her leg around his waist as his penis pushed inside her slick wet vagina.

  
Her soft moans slipped over his tongue as her nails scraped up his back. Each slow drag of his cock against her contracting vaginal walls brought a new sound up her throat and a new wave of emotion through her chest. 

  
He lavished her with gentle caresses. His mouth and tongue tasted her neck and chest. 

  
"Sesshomaru... kami. Yes." She shifted her hips and felt his cock hit a new sensitive place deep inside. "Ah...Yess..."

  
Her back arched up off the grass and Sesshomaru licked up her neck. 

  
Picking up pace, he finally led her until she screamed his name with a groaning moan. Her cries had his cock jerking as his seed filled her completely. 

  
Panting on the grass, he fell to the side and pulled her naked body against him. 

  
The angry mob outside had dissipated to just a couple of more desperate females.

  
"She's not with child yet!" One snapped. 

  
"Sorry," Kagome muttered against his chest, "This is my fault."

  
With a flick of his whip he quickly dispatched the bitch outside the barrier. 

  
His lips brushed over the top of Kagome's head. "You will be."

  
Many months later Kagome kissed his cheek, not one but two newborns nursed from her breasts. As she turned her head, he licked the mating mark on her neck. 

  
Her fingers caressed his stripe, and she kissed him once again before letting her hand fall away. 

  
**AN: This is the third ending! Congratulations!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

  
"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked, petting her cheek once again, "Good, because now that you have started this there is something I require your assistance with."

  
"Oh?"

  
On cue footsteps caught her attention and she turned her gaze to the door. 

  
"Oh! Kami!" She squeaked. Blue wide eyes stared at Sesshomaru's double. He had a scowl on his handsome face and his eyes were glaring right through her at the one she'd had sex with. 

  
The youkai behind her made a sweeping motion with his hand, "Look what I have procured for us."

  
"There is no need." He snapped at the entryway. 

  
"There is every need. She is the solution, besides we've already started the process." 

  
Kagome blinked, "Process?" 

  
"No." The new Sesshomaru shook his head, "This is the bastard's priestess, she is not mine."

  
Her brows rose into her hairline and she shoved off the futon and away from the warmth of the doppelganger's body, "I'm not anyone's anything." 

  
Shaking his head with a scoff, he hung his swords up on the cave wall and cast her a dubious glance over his shoulder. "At the moment, you have an out. If you choose not to take it, I will use you to rid myself of this curse."

  
Ignoring the warning, Kagome pulled the borrowed haori closed and let out her curiosity, "What curse?" 

  
He simply stared back at her like she'd missed something obvious. 

  
"What?" She glanced from one to the other. 

  
The one on the futon pulled her back against himself, "Usually there is only one of us, Priestess, however, luckily for you, this one night only you can have two."

  
The grumpy Sesshomaru's jaw ticked, "I refuse Inuyasha's sloppy seconds."

  
Kagome glared at him, "I'll have you know Inuyasha and I have never done what we just did."

  
As he stalked toward them with narrowed eyes, he forcefully grabbed her chin, "Again, I gave you an out and you refused to take it. Now you are mine." He kissed her hard, canines nicked her bottom lip and he suckled the blood with a roll of his tongue. 

  
Instantly her body thrummed with anticipation and a moan slipped against his tongue. As he tore his own haori from her body, his doppleganger moved from his place on the futon. 

  
She couldn't pay attention to him, her hands raced to be rid of Sesshomaru's clothing. The ties came free with gentle tugs and soon her fingers ran over hot firm muscle. 

  
Ignoring the gravity of the situation, her mind focused on the pleasure provided. The sweeps of hands on her body. Mouths. Tongues. Claws. They both strummed her nerves, everywhere at once. 

  
When one told her to get on her hands and knees, she immediately complied. Her ass in the air, hips shifting. She looked back at him as his cock painted her derriere with precum. 

  
His canines had elongated just touching his parted mouth. Red tinged eyes caught her stare. She pressed her lips together as her pussy contracted with impatience. She needed to be filled. 

  
"Priestess, you are dying for my cock are you not?" He growled as he teased her entrance with his thick slick tip. As if her wanton moan wasn't enough, he pulled her hair just so, and growled again, "Are you not?"

  
"Ahh! Yes!" Her throat felt raw already, she winced as he pulled a little harder, "I need your cock inside me, please! Sesshomaru!" 

  
As he fully thrusted so deep inside that his cock bumped her closed cervix, she cried out and nearly fell to the mattress. With each fuck his cock stretched her pussy with both girth and length. He let go of her hair. Claws pricked her skin, drawing blood over her hips. The pressure in her lower abdomen built up by painful pleasure. Every sensation brought her closer.

  
A clawed hand held the side of her face. Watery blue eyes glanced up at gold. "You make such a good bitch, Priestess." His free hand moved over his cock, bringing it to her lips. "I know how much you enjoy the taste of my seed, I'll happily fill you to the brim with it."

  
Muffled by his erection in her mouth, Kagome's moans echoed in her head. The slick sticky fluid, that she'd lapped up earlier that evening, coated her tongue once again. She closed her eyes and rolled her tongue over his hard flesh, teasing his hole with the tip. 

  
He groaned in tandem with the youkai fucking her pussy. 

  
She gasped as he began thrusting in and out of her mouth. 

  
When they came at once, she gagged through her own orgasm, forcing herself to swallow down the rush of fluid in her throat. 

  
Two mouths latched onto each shoulder, biting. Youki bled into her veins and she cried out over his cock. Deliciously broken, she dropped to the futon upon release. 

  
Looking up at two naked God like men, she sighed. Seeing double became a mind game. As she blinked the two Sesshomaru's merged together. 

  
He climbed over her body, kissing up her legs and stomach. 

  
His eyes were amber as he looked up at her from kissing her navel.

  
Licking her lips, she petted the side of his face, "What now?" 

  
"Now," He plucked his lips over her smooth skin and ran his hands over her blood smeared thighs, "I'll never let you go." 

  
"No?" A sleepy grin stole her plush pink lips, "We will have to leave this cave at some point, we do have responsibilities." 

  
"Hn." 

  
She licked and bit her bottom lip as he crawled up her body. Nose to nose.

  
"What is yours is mine."

  
"Forever?" She muttered, surprised by how desperate she sounded. 

  
His lips felt soft on her cheeks, "Even in the afterlife." 

  
His mouth moved to one of the marks on her shoulder. Fingers ran through his hair. A single kiss had her panting. 

  
As he pulled her close and she closed her eyes, she let sleep drift through her worn body.

  
**AN: This is the fourth ending! Congrats!**


End file.
